bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakyō
was a Soul, and a member of the Gotei 13 under an unknown division.Bleach chapter 148 She had married into the Tsunayashiro Family when she wed Tokinada Tsunayashiro, only to be killed by him.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I Appearance Kakyō was a woman of slim appearance, with long dark hair and pale skin, and appeared to have a scar on her face. She was only seen in a pink kimono.Bleach chapter 148 Personality During her time alive, Kakyō was an earnest soul who believed in peace and justice.Bleach chapter 148 True to her beliefs, Kakyō was a valiant woman, unafraid to stand between her own husband and a colleague, in an attempt to save that person's life. Tokinada noted it was the one time he had felt murderous intent from her.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III History In the past, Kakyō was the friend of Kaname Tōsen. She shared her ideals with him, comforting the man despite his blindness. However, their friendship would be cut short when she would attend the Shinōreijutsuin to become a Shinigami, where Kaname would never see her again.Bleach chapter 148 Her talents as a Shinigami were noted by the respected Shunsui and Jushirō, and she was being considered for the post of a seated officer.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Her prospects, however, were cut short by her husband.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I When Tokinada had a petty disagreement with a colleague, Kakyō stepped in to save them, only to be killed by Tokinada.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Her funeral would be attended by Kaname.Bleach chapter 148 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: As an unseated Shinigami, Kakyō had a degree of spiritual power. Kakyō was exceptionally powerful enough to impress Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jushirō Ukitake, and was being considered for promotion to a seated officer.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Zanjutsu Practioner: When combating her husband, Kakyō immediately relied on her Zanpakutō.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Zanpakutō : Kakyō's Zanpakutō was an ordinary katana. It possessed an brown hilt, a teardrop-shaped tsuba, decorated by teardrop-shaped holes, and in addition, a small ring which hung off the tip of the tsuba. When she passed, her Zanpakutō would fall into the hands of her friend, Kaname Tōsen.Bleach chapter 148 *'Shikai': Suzumushi is released with the command . Kakyō released her Zanpakutō during her short fight with Tokinada.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III :Shikai Special Ability: Despite releasing her Zanpakutō to fight Tokinada, Kakyō was slain before its abilities could be seen.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Legacy Kakyō's influence over Kaname's life would be profound. Before meeting Sajin Komamura, Kakyō was the one friend Kaname had, and her friendship brought him immense comfort. When Kakyō was killed at the hands of Tokinada Tsunayashiro — who would later go on to speak of these events to Kaname without the slightest hint of remorse''Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I'' — Kaname would figuratively and literally take up Kakyō's sword, pledging to uphold her ideals and become justice itself.Bleach chapter 148 These ideals would come into contention with the laws and views of Soul Society when Kaname would become acquainted with Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Kaname would later betray Soul Society itself, believing peace, and thus Kakyō's ideals, to be the path with the least bloodshed, following Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the expense of his friendship with Sajin.Bleach chapter 178 Kaname's zealous persistence in upholding Kakyō's ideals culminated in a desire to claim vengeance for his fallen friend, believing that simply living in peace with the Shinigami and truly becoming one of them was the height of wickedness.Bleach chapter 385 Trivia *Kakyō's Zanpakutō name, Suzumushi, is a homonym for the '|鈴虫|bell cricket}}. References Category:Souls Category:Shinigami Category:Females Category:Tsunayashiro Family members Category:Deceased